


You Piss Me Off But You Turn Me On

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Ass Smacking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(815):<br/>When did angry sex become our thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Piss Me Off But You Turn Me On

“God dammit Stiles!” Derek shouted at him when they got inside the house after Stiles’ run in with another omega. “Why do you always have to pull stupid shit like this?” Derek scowled at Stiles like he could burn a hole through him if he tried hard enough.

“Oh that’s funny. Now it’s stupid? What about before, when you were the one there doing it with me? Was it stupid _then_ Derek?” Stiles spit out, glaring right back at Derek, not backing down one bit.

“That was different and you know it, so don’t give me that shit!”

“You’re so infuriating!” Stiles yelled and started pulling on his hair. 

“You have no room to talk!” Derek snapped right back.

“Ughhhhhh! You’re such an asshole!”

“And you’re such a little shit!”

“Fuck you!” Stiles yelled, crowding Derek and poking him in the chest, the very nice, solid, muscular chest.

“Fuck _you_!” Derek crowded in even closer, pushing Stiles up against the wall behind him. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his lips, hot and heavy.

“I hate you,” Stiles said, some of his fury dying down as he looked Derek in the eyes. It was starting to be replaced with something else entirely, something heated in another way.

“The feeling is mutual,” Derek’s voice was lower still, and Stiles noticed Derek’s gaze dropping to his lips before flashing back up to his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Derek smirked at Stiles and it was game on.

Stiles surged forward, capturing Derek’s lips with his own. It was a rough, sloppy kiss with teeth and tongue, all clash and no finesse, but undeniably flawless.

Derek bit down on Stiles’ bottom lip and Stiles groaned into the kiss, rutting up against the friction that Derek provided against him. Derek echoed Stiles’ moans and gripped his ass, lifting him up so Stiles could wrap his legs around him.

Derek’s biting kisses migrated from Stiles’ mouth to his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. As Stiles was being wrecked by Derek’s mouth he reached down between the two of them, unfastening their jeans as fast as humanly possible. He made quick work of their boxer briefs, freeing their erections and letting out an explicit moan as he got a hand around both of them. 

Stiles thrusted up into his grip, reveling in the slick slide of Derek against him, mixed precome making each movement that much easier. 

“Fuck Derek, I’m close,” Stiles muttered out entirely too early but he was already hot from the arguing. 

Derek’s hand joined Stiles’ around their cocks, encouraging Stiles to quicken the pace. “Me too. Come on,” he urged him on. Both of their hips jerked erratically as they neared their orgasms. Everything was becoming a blur; it was all so much so fast and Stiles was rapidly losing control. 

Stiles cried out as he succumbed to his orgasm, waves of pleasure rolling through his body, going slack in Derek’s hold. It was a good thing Derek was a werewolf with super strength or they probably would’ve both gone down. As it were, Derek was using minimal effort on keeping Stiles up and maximal effort on getting himself off. Stiles could do little more than hold on for dear life.

After a few moments Derek grunted out his orgasm, almost losing his footing but recovering immediately. He dropped his head onto Stiles’ shoulder and placed soft kisses on his neck. 

“Mmmm Derek.” Stiles patted Derek on the head. “I’m so gross.”

“You’re perfect,” Derek murmured against his skin. Stiles might have blushed if he wasn’t so sexed out and exhausted.

“Need to clean up.”

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

~*~

“Derek is such a fuck face,” Stiles grumbled as he plopped himself down on the couch next to Lydia.

“What did you do this time?” Lydia asked, clearly bored, as she continued to file her nails.

“What?” Stiles scoffed. “Me? I-I… I’m offended! Derek’s the fuck face! Not me!” Stiles was aware that he kind of sounded like a three-year-old, but he didn’t care because Derek was indeed a fuck face and it was not Stiles’ fault in the slightest.

“Uh huh, I believe that. You’re so antagonistic Stiles.”

“Well, this has not been fun at all, but I must be going. To talk to someone who has something nice to say about me, preferably.” Stiles very maturely stuck his tongue out at Lydia as he stood from the couch and left the room.

He found Isaac in the kitchen and sidled up next to him to complain some more about Derek.

“Why is Derek such an ass hat?” he asked Isaac.

“Derek said I can’t talk to you right now,” Isaac said and continued to wash the plate he held without even looking at Stiles.

“Fucking douche nozzle! Where the hell is he?” Stiles fumed and started stomping through the house, looking for the asshole. 

Stiles found Derek in his room, tapping away at the keyboard on his laptop, which Stiles had picked out, by the way.

“What gives you the right to tell my friend Isaac that he can’t talk to me?” Stiles said in lieu of any kind of greeting.

“What gives _you_ the right to keep deliberately going against every single thing I say to you?” Derek asked in the same hard tone which Stiles had used first, snapping his head around to glare at Stiles.

“Well when the things you tell me to do are stupid, it’s pretty damn easy,” Stiles retorted.

“Oh yeah,” Derek snorted. “Trying to save your life is really stupid!” Derek's voice was starting to rise. 

“I can take care of myself!” Stiles yelled. He resolutely hated it when any of the wolves, but especially Derek, treated him like a puny little human who could do absolutely nothing valuable.

“Don’t you think I know that? I know how strong and fucking stubborn you are Stiles! But it’s ingrained in me that I need to protect you. I’m the alpha! Even though you’re not a wolf you’re a beta. And you’re my fucking _boyfriend_ Stiles! You matter to me more than any of the others ever will. I _need_ you to be safe! Why can’t you get that through your fucking head?”

If Stiles wasn’t already seeing red, already blinded by anger, he probably would have thanked Derek, told him that he means a lot to Stiles as well. However, Stiles was in a mood and he wasn’t just going to snap out of it and give up on his argument so easily.

“Why can’t you get it through your fucking head that I’m not that fucking fragile? I’ve been working with Deaton; I have a spark; I can do plenty to hold my own! You don’t have to protect me! I can keep myself safe!”

Before Stiles could say anything else, before he could even blink, Derek was up and out of his chair, crowding Stiles. 

“You can’t though!”

“Fuck you! Yes I can!” Stiles pushed Derek away. He refused to back down, refused to let Derek win.

“Prove it.”

“Wha—” Stiles tried to ask, but before he could even get a word out Derek was throwing him down on the bed, pinning Stiles down.

“Try to get away,” Derek ordered.

Stiles squirmed below Derek, trying to break free but it really wasn’t a fair fight in Stiles’ opinion. 

“Come on, this is stupid. This isn’t gonna happen anywhere else,” Stiles objected.

“No, this should be easier.”

Stiles pushed and prodded at Derek, trying to get him to budge, but Derek was like a fucking rock above him and it was pissing Stiles off even more. Except it wasn’t the only reaction that was arising, pun completely intended. Stiles totally knew that Derek totally knew, because he could feel the change in the atmosphere, not to mention the change in their pants.

“Fuck,” Stiles breathed out. He wasn’t even trying to push Derek off anymore. He was trying to push himself against Derek instead. The friction between the two of them heated up and the only thing that Stiles was angry about was the fact that they still had clothes on.

Fortunately, Derek had the same idea. He slammed his mouth down on Stiles, kissing him fiercely and literally tearing off clothes.

“Flip over,” Derek ordered when he had gotten enough of their clothes off.

Stiles couldn’t give up that easily, he wouldn’t. He still had a point to prove to Derek. So he fought, he tried to overpower Derek, flip him over instead. He caught Derek off guard and was about halfway there when Derek’s arms gripped his waist, flipping him over forcefully and shoving his face down into the mattress.

“Nice try, but you’re gonna have to try harder than that,” Derek rasped into his ear and a chill ran down Stiles’ spine. “You might want to hold on.”

Before Stiles could ask why or to what, one of Derek’s slicked up fingers entered him, and he bit down on Stiles’ shoulder with blunt, human teeth.

“Holy fucking fuck!” Stiles shouted, rearing his head back, but the pain quickly subsided, giving way to the adrenaline and the pure want coursing through his veins. He had no idea where Derek had gotten the lube from but he really didn’t care. “Another,” Stiles demanded.

Derek teased him, brushing a second finger against Stiles but not yet giving him what he wanted.

“God dammit Derek, another!” Stiles pushed back on Derek’s finger, and he finally obliged, stretching Stiles open with another finger, then another.

Stiles was getting entirely too antsy by the time Derek decided he was done torturing him.

“Come on, fuck me already.”

Derek pulled his fingers out and before Stiles could even start to miss them he was pushing back in with his dick and Stiles fucking screamed.

Derek fucked Stiles quick and dirty as Stiles gripped the headboard and held on for dear life. With each thrust they grew closer and closer to their impending orgasms, Stiles pretty much already on the edge. He gave as hard as he got, pushing his hips back to meet Derek’s every thrust forward. When Derek’s hand reached around to Stiles’ front, gripping his dick, touching him, it was a moment of pure joy for Stiles; although that was pretty much any moment that included Derek and their dicks.

Stiles came first, cheek pressed to the mattress with jelly arms too weak to hold him up any longer. Derek followed moments later, draping himself over Stiles as he rode out his orgasm.

As they came down from their high, lying side by side, Stiles couldn’t help himself. Even though he hadn’t gotten away, they had both _clearly_ won in this scenario. Stiles turned to Derek and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before whispering into his ear.

“This proves nothing.”

~*~

“Ew,” Scott muttered, screwing up his face as Stiles walked into his bedroom.

“Um, hello to you too,” Stiles said, acting offended, but really he was used to Scott’s tendency to blurt out the first thing in his head, much like Stiles himself.

“Sorry. But you smell like Derek and you-and-Derek and, like, so much sex and just ew,” Scott shuddered, as if it had caused him physical pain to smell it and think about it.

“Ah, yes, that. We had angry sex earlier today.”

“What?”

“Basically every time we fight we end up shouting at each other until one of us initiates sex, and yeah, it’s actually kind of become our thing.” Stiles wondered silently when that happened, when that became his life. “It’s awesome,” he said dreamily, because really, it was totally awesome.

“You and Derek have problems.”

“Don’t we all?” Stiles asked, pulling out his phone to text Derek as Scott got out the Xbox controllers.

_Hey boo thang_

_**I told you to stop calling me that** _

_But you love it boo thang_

_**I’m going to punch you in your boo thang** _

Stiles laughed at whatever that was supposed to mean.

_When did angry sex become our thing?_

Stiles didn’t get a response for a few minutes.

_**You piss me off but you turn me on** _

Stiles snorted and ignored the strange looks Scott was throwing him as he started up the gaming console.

_That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever read_

_**You wanna fight about it ;)** _

Stiles almost fainted at the winky face. Derek very rarely used smileys and _never_ winky faces. With that simple emoticon and its connotation Stiles was definitely ready to go again.

_Hell yeah_

“Hey buddy,” Stiles turned to Scott, his face already turning slightly red. “I think I’m gonna have to call in for a rain check.” It was a _winky face_.

“Oh god!” Scott looked absolutely traumatized as the realization dawned on him. “Please go before I throw up!”

Stiles smirked and debated giving Scott more details than he needed, but figured he didn’t want to waste time on that. He said a quick goodbye before heading to his jeep and gunning it to Derek’s house.

“I’ve been a bad boy,” Stiles taunted as he walked into the house, knowing full well Derek could hear him. “Are you gonna punish me?” He asked, a little louder.

Stiles was being shoved against the wall before he even knew Derek was in the same room, his front pressed flush against it, with Derek’s warm body covering his.

“I’m gonna punish you so hard,” Derek growled in Stiles’ ear, dragging his mouth against it, making Stiles tingle all over.

“Oh god Derek,” Stiles couldn’t help it as the words tumbled from his lips.

“Quiet!” Derek demanded as he smacked Stiles’ ass.

The squeak that escaped was utterly out of Stiles’ control. 

“I said quiet!” This time Derek slapped the other cheek and Stiles managed to contain all his noises as a manic grin overtook him.

Derek pushed him harder against the wall and dug his fingers into Stiles’ hips, biting down on his shoulder. Stiles couldn’t keep his groan in this time, and it seemed to be exactly what Derek was waiting for.

He flipped Stiles around quickly and slammed him back against the wall, just hard enough to elicit an “oof” from Stiles but not enough to actually hurt. Stiles knew that Derek would never hurt him.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” Derek asked gruffly. Stiles knew that Derek was being serious, fully committing to this little thing he had planned and Stiles was getting more excited, already insanely turned on.

“Oh, fuck! Derek! I need—” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s lips as he surged forward and kissed him.

“No talking!” Derek demanded as he pulled back. “Shut your pretty little mouth.”

“Derek please—” Derek cut him off with another kiss, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away again.

“Turn around.” He manhandled Stiles back around, so he was facing the wall once more. Derek kissed the nape of Stiles’ neck as he snaked his hands around to his front, unzipping Stiles’ pants and pushing them down to the ground along with his gray boxer briefs.

Derek slapped Stiles ass hard, and Stiles was sure he would have marks to prove it later, but it only turned him on more. He had developed kind of a marking kink since getting together with Derek. Derek spanked him on more time before he dropped to his knees, and Stiles nearly brained himself on the wall when he felt Derek’s teeth on his ass cheek. Stiles bit down on his tongue, trying to stifle his moan, but he simply couldn’t help it.

Derek tentatively stuck his tongue out, just barely making contact with Stiles' hole, but it was enough to have Stiles trembling beneath his hot tongue. Derek soon got braver and his tongue got deeper and Stiles got louder. It wasn’t like they’d never tried rimming before, but it was kind of a rare thing for them. And Stiles enjoyed it any chance he could.

“Derek, I can’t. I-I’m gonna fall over. Fuuuuck,” he breathed out as Derek’s tongue got deeper yet. He wasn’t kidding. His knees were getting weak and if it weren’t for Derek’s super strength, Stiles would have been falling on his ass instead of having Derek’s tongue in it.

Derek hummed against Stiles and the vibrations made him squirm. When Derek licked forward, getting his mouth on Stiles’ balls, Stiles couldn’t help the thrust of his hips or the push back towards Derek. He needed more and he needed it right away.

“Derek, I need…” his voice fell away into a moan as Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick, starting to stroke lazily as he buried his tongue in Stiles’ ass again.

“What do you need Stiles?” Derek asked as he pulled away slightly, and he sounded as wrecked as Stiles did. Half the time Stiles still couldn’t believe that he had that effect on Derek.

“I need your dick inside of me like ten minutes ago, holy shit!”

Derek laughed, but soon he was getting to his feet and helping Stiles completely out of his jeans before pulling him along to the bedroom. They lost the rest of their clothes on the way and Derek was soon straddling Stiles on the bed and prepping him. He only got a few minutes in before Stiles lost all of the patience he had been holding onto by a thread.

“You better fuck me right now Derek Hale or I swear to god I will—” his threat was swallowed by a moan as Derek finally did as he was told. He pushed into Stiles with a groan of his own and started a quick pace, thrusting into Stiles deeply. Derek knew he wasn’t going to last long and Stiles was even worse off, but he was going to make it count.

Stiles was very vocal, letting Derek know how much he was enjoying it, and it just served to urge Derek on further. He pulled out of Stiles completely so he could flip him over onto his hands and knees and push back in at a different angle, hitting Stiles’ prostate with each carefully placed drive of his hips.

“Smack my ass,” Stiles said as Derek pounded into him, one hand wrapped around his cock. He gasped in pleasure as Derek obliged. “Do it again.” Derek smacked harder and the sting of pain was enough to push Stiles completely over the edge. He came with a string of swear words and a cry of Derek’s name.

Derek’s pace quickened and he pulled Stiles up against him, back to chest, getting his mouth on every inch of Stiles he could reach. Stiles craned his head around to reach Derek’s mouth, kissing him deep and dirty, all tongue and no finesse, but absolutely perfect. Derek moved his hips once, twice, three times more before he was coming and moaning into Stiles’ mouth. After a softer kiss they pulled apart and Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’ back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Holy shit that was the hottest fucking thing ever Derek we should do that all the time!” Stiles rushed out in one breath as he came back down from his orgasm. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed simply, kissing Stiles one last time before separating and lying down on the bed next to him.

“Love you boo thang,” Stiles said as he smirked at Derek.

Derek tried to scowl but Stiles could see right through that façade. Stiles’ laughter was enough to wipe away the fake scowl and replace it with a genuine, honest to god, full-fledged Derek Hale smile.


End file.
